Cold Work (One-Shot)
by DisturbingFunctions
Summary: One-shot crack pairing. Mike x Erwin. Little to no spoilers! NO MANGA SPOILERS! When Erwin needs to stay up and work, who will show up to help him? And how did they get there? Rated T for VERY mild language, and one scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shengeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or the characters. Only the plot and story are mine.**

It was a cold day and _everyone _knew it. The soldiers were wrapped snuggly in their green cloaks, the horses where reluctant to leave the warm stables, and hardly any children were outside. A few of the merchants and shop keepers had either come in late, left early, both, or just not opened shop at all to avoid the cold, dry weather. Erwin heaved a sigh, it'd been a pretty uneventful day; paper work mostly, but a few 'emergencies' that ended up just being the kid Sasha freaking out over the rations getting smaller, the Connie boy was pushed ungracefully down a flight of stairs that Levi just happened to be walking past (Later to be found, Connie had made a short joke earlier), or something like Eren bleeding because of Levi, Petra getting worried and sending for him, Hanji pleading for samples and more experiments. He found that inside, he cared for everyone like a family, but families certainly do get on your nerves sometimes.

"Ready, Erwin?" Came Levi's cold, bored, and deep voice.

"I'm going to stay a bit longer, you go on ahead, get some sleep," Erwin forced a smile. He was exhausted, but there'd be even more work tomorrow if he didn't get some done tonight.

"I'd offer to stay, but I know that that really means, 'I'm staying up all night to do shit work that isn't really my job. It's not like humanity is riding on my shoulders or anything.' So goodnight," Levi then turned on his heel, leaving with the sway of his hips that seems to be emphasized when Eren was around. He wasn't sure if something was going on there, or if it was a power thing, but it was obviously there.

Going unnoticed behind the corner stood a shocked Mike. He was surprised that Levi Heicho actually left. He thought for a few seconds and then came to his decision. He rounded the corner and almost knocked the tower of a 6'3 Erwin over with his own tower of a body standing at 6'6. He scrambled an apology, stuttering and muttering in embarrassment.

"It's fine, Mike. Did you need something though?" Erwin had dark bags under his eyes that he hid well.

"W-well," This was not the usual Mike. He cleared his throat and more like himself stated, "I was wondering if you needed help with paperwork. I overheard you and Levi talking."

"That's nice of you Mike, but its not necessary," Erwin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't ask if you wanted my help, sir. I asked if you needed it," Mike had on a straight face, he usually did unless he found something relatively funny or disappointing.

Erwin sighed. He opened his mouth and Mike was expecting a scolding for his statement, a punishment, or simply a rejection... again. He was surprised when Ewrin said, "You know, that actually sounds extremely good. I'll get us some food and water. You can wait in my office."

Mike did as he was told and fast-walked down to the door at the end of the hall that had a metal plaque that stated in bold words _'Commander Erwin Smith'_ He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He'd never been in Erwin's office before, seeing as he never got into trouble. It was fairly neat, despite a few stacks of papers strewn across his desk and an empty cup that probably once held coffee on the floor. It was a very modest room. If the people in the walls saw a picture, they'd never believe that it was the great Commander Erwin Smith's office.

The door opened and closed and Mike turned around to see Erwin. Arms full. Kicking the door. Falling.

Erwin hit the ground with a '_thud'. _Mike raced over to his fallen Commander (Snickering at this thought) and hit the floor beside him, unsure of what to do. Erwin simply smiled, rubbed the back of his neck, and didn't even fight the light blush that danced across his checks. Mike wasn't going to lie, he'd been this close to the Commander before. When they'd both reach down to catch a fallen paper, slide past each other in a crowd or a narrow hallway. All of those times, he'd gotten to smell his Commander. All of those times he fell in love with the smell of his Commander. All of those times his commander smelled of nothing. It was, in one instance, a break from the usual sense flooding his nose, yet the most heart retching occurrence that could take place. Why couldn't he smell Erwin? He had come up with his own smell for him, a clean, warm, refreshing, dutiful, loyal, hardworking, somewhat stressed, _inviting_ smell. In any matter, was it him, or was it Erwin? And if the latter, what could have happened to give Erwin no smell? Was it a fast-blink-of-the-eye moment, or was it simply the stress and life-sucking work that he's done for as long as he'd known him? Either way, it made him 30 times more curious about his smell.

"Heh, that took skill," Erwin said resting a hand on Mike's shoulder and eyeing around at the packaged food and water, mostly salvageable, lying on the floor around them.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Mike had relaxed after Erwin's mood lightening comment.

"Of course, and Mike, call me Erwin; or else I'll call you Zacharias," Erwin smiled like a fool. Mike mentally noted the concussion, his first conclusion, was out of the question. He hadn't hit his head, only his butt.

"Yes, s- Erwin," Mike stood and began hauling Erwin off of said butt. As Erwin bent down to collect a few cans, Mike got quite the view of it also. He would grab the chance each time he's bend down, bottom up, and gaze at the marvel that was Erwin's white clade orbs of tonedness.

"Lets get started," Erwin walked behind his desk, pulled over another chair for Mike and began pulling papers in front of him, every so often grunting or muttering things that Mike couldn't make out. They continued like this, Mike stealing glances of the commander when he wasn't looking. Well, most of the time he wasn't looking. He wasn't sure why, but he was also picturing Erwin's butt in the air every other thought. He would cough when the thoughts escalated a bit and blush a bright red when he saw Erwin looking up at him. All of this went on for about 3 more hours.

It was now 3:56 AM and Mike was about to fall asleep on top of the papers he was filling out.

"Want to head to my room?" What did Erwin just say!? "It's a lot more comfortable in there. I usually move over there at about this time. These chairs are crap."

Oh. That slightly disappointed Mike, but he mentally scolded himself. _"It doesn't matter that you have a school-girl crush on him! He's your commander. He is humanities hope! Get yourself together and under control, or I'm never letting myself within 5 feet of this man again." _

"That sounds fine," Mike picked up a stack of papers and followed after Erwin. He fumbled with the keys to lock his office, and did the same with them to unlock his room. His room had a dresser, bed, window with a dark sheet over it, three candles, a chair in the back with a book that seemed to not have been touched in ages sitting on it, and a few paintings and pictures hanging on the wall.

"Have a seat on the bed," Erwin gestured to the side that didn't have clumps of sheets and a pillow thrown randomly into it. Mike sat down awkwardly. Erwin on the other hand slumped down, put the pillow between him and the wall, took the pillow at the front of the bed and threw it at Mike, and laid the blankets out on top of them both. "You know, it'll be more comfortable if you lean back on the wall, like me."

"Right..." Mike fumbled around to sit next to Erwin under the blankets and against the wall. Their feet and part of their lower legs hung off of the bed.

"Uhh, Mike," Erwin looked up at the man next to him.

"Yes," Mike looked down at Erwin.

"You forgot the papers on my dresser."

"Oh shit," Mike sighed. The men looked at each other and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and giggles, clutching their stomachs and throwing an arm around the other. They finished their laughing fit, but didn't move position. Erwin actually tightened his grip on Mike's shoulders. Mike froze, but relaxed after a few seconds and did the same. Erwin noticed this and pushed their sides closer, leaning up to Mike's ear.

He whispered, "It's not polite to stare. Especially at your commander while he's filling out paper work."

Mike paled, then went totally red. Erwin noticed his glances, then he wondered if he noticed his stared while he bent over, collecting most of the food due to Mike's lack of movement besides to get behind him again.

"I-I-I'm sorr..." Mike wasn't sure what to do. Erwin slowly kissed his ear, moving to his jaw, his cheek, to the corner of his mouth. He then flipped around so that he straddled Mike. He placed a delicate kiss on his lips and smiled as Mike's face grew even more red. He leaned forward again and placed a harsher. longer kiss on him, one that was actually ten times as sweet. Erwin was taken a little aback when Mike went for the next kiss. He quickly made action though, placing his hands on Mike's face, feeling the stubble there with strokes from his thumb. Mike wrapped his arms around Erwin's back and opened his mouth for Erwin. His tongue danced across his mouth, feeling and leaving warm waves on everything that it could. Mike soon picked up with his tongue, tangling the two together in a chorus of sucking and soft moans that set them both off.

"This isn't what I expected," Everything stopped. They both pulled away looking at each other with red faces. Standing at the doorway was Levi. "Thought that I'd come and kick your ass into bed, but it seems that you've made it there in a different ay, though."

"Captain," Mike breathed out.

"Levi, you're right. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do," Erwin smirked and kissed the top of Mike's head.

"Right," Levi left, but not before stopping in the doorway and giving the two of them a knowing smile, or at least as close as Levi came to smiling.


End file.
